mexicanmigrationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico
Mexico, or official the United States of Mexico, is a federal consitutional republic located in North America. Landscape Mexico is located on the north by the United States and Mexico contains 31 states and a federal district,(which means that it is under the control of the federal government)which is the capital Mexico City. Mexico City is the 3rd largest city in the whole wide world. In Mexico City the population alone is 20,450,000. This is one of the push factors- as there are too many people in Mexico, people want to leave the country because there are not enough jobs. The main official language spoken in Mexico is Spanish. Right now, it is ruled by the party PAN (National Action Party). The area of Mexico is Total 1,972,550 km² it is the 15th largest country in the world. Although that is quite big, the population in Mexico is even larger- which makes Mexico really crowded. Which means that there aren't enough food for everyone there and everyone there is mostly living in poverty. Another push factor for citizens of Mexico to move to USA. Income Money is a big problem in Mexico. Money is the main reason why people want to leave Mexico, people in Mexico barely have enough to feed their family let alone having enough money. The average GDP (gross domestic product) in Mexico, $1.149 trillion- calculated in 2006- it is 12th in the world. 12th is a quite high which means that it's being handled quite well. But, if you look at it in a different perspective, for each per capita (each person), the yearly average income is $12.775 which is incredibly low compared to other countries and this income only applies to each working person, so technically majority of household only gets that much money every year. For per capita, Mexico is 60th, which is near the bottom. In the United States, the GDP for the entire country is $13,843,825- it's ranked first. Per capita, it's $43,444 ranked 4th a very high number indeed. This is a HUGE pull factor that is attracting many Mexicans to move- the amount of money they get in America. Population The population in Mexico is growing increasingly. In mexico alone the population has grown from 13.6 million in 1900 to 107 million in 2007. That is a shocking 93.4 million more people in Mexico just in just 107 years. The approx. estimation is 108,700,891 (11th in the world- for population) Government The United Mexican States are a federal presidential representative democratic republic. The politics of Mexico are dominated by three political parties: National Action Party (PAN), the Party of the Democratic Revolution (PRD) and the Institutional Revolutionary Party (PRI). Mexico is a federation of thirty-one free and sovereign states means that it constitutes one federated State or Union. The United Mexican states were born as an independent Union after the approval of the Federal Constitution of the United Mexican States, on October 4, 1824. In 1929, the Mexican revolution were all united into one party- the National Revolutionary Party (PRN). Their aim (the PRN party)was to stabilize the country and to end political conflicts in Mexico. In 2006 elections in Mexico, in third place was PRI, falling behind PAN and PRD. However, if we are talking about states, the PRI still have control over more states than the rest of the parties.